


BNHA x Reader NSFW/SFW

by TacoTacoMariachiTaco



Category: BnHA
Genre: :’), Angst, But not right now, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Save Me, Smut, So get used to it now, Suggestive Themes, k bai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoTacoMariachiTaco/pseuds/TacoTacoMariachiTaco
Summary: This is going to be my first story so please, show mercy! I will take recommendations, but only in THIS chapter. I will accept both NSFW and SFW. Any character you want from Boku no Hero Academia. Anyone at all. If they aren’t listed I will list them when you request. ;)





	1. AN: For Starters, Don’t Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Just an author’s note! If you do recommend, please use please and thank you. A little politeness gets you far!

DON’T HATE! This is my first story, and I wanted to make something that might please the people. I mean no harm. Don’t like? Don’t read!

... K bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee sauce


	2. Shinsou x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinsou (aka best boi) helps reader through a nightmare that they have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note:  
> At the few times I say “Toshi” I’m referring to his first name, Hitoshi, to make a nickname for him. Also, at the moment when he used his quirk on you, he asked what your favorite movie was.

          You sit up, panting, and sweating. Pulling your knees close and hugging them you look over at your sleeping boyfriend. He looks so peaceful. That’s not how he looked in your nightmare though. In your nightmare, everything was a literal hell. There was a massacre of heroes, your boyfriend among one who was killed. You didn’t know how to handle his death. You were driven so far into madness that you had almost killed yourself. And that’s when you woke up.  
          His body shifted next to yours. “You okay, Y/N?” he asks rolling over to look at you.  “Yeah” you say, wiping away a tear that accidentally fell. “Are you sure?” he asked, sitting up. You nod your head slowly as he pulled you into a hug. “What’s really wrong?” he asks, straddling you in his lap. You didn’t answer him so he used his quirk on you. He listens to the entire thing and pulls you into an even tighter hug.   
          Suddenly, you bursted out in tears not being able to hold it in anymore. Shinsou just sat there and let you cry into his shirt. Even Kota jumped on your bed and snuggled up to you. Smiling, lightly you pet him. When you and Shinsou had first started dating, he didn’t like you. He didn’t like the fact that a few weeks later you were moving into his house. But now he worships the both of you. You slowly started drifting back to sleep, but fought against it. Shinsou laid back down, pulling you with him. He held you close and told you that it was fine for you to go back to sleep since he was here with you.  
          You drifted back into a somewhat peaceful sleep, waking up to the sound of a loud clatter from downstairs. Looking over, you noticed the spot next to you was empty. “Toshi?” you called out. Upon not receiving an answer, you decided to take matters into your own hands.  
          Grabbing a candle off the bathroom counter, you slowly walked down the stairs, holding the candle in a throwing position. You turn a sharp corner and are met with the familiar purple-haired boy that you lived with. “Thank god it’s only you Toshi” you say, setting the candle on the kitchen counter. “And if it wasn’t me? We’re you gonna throw a candle at me?” he asks walking over to you. Shrugging playfully, you look around for the source of the loud commotion. He had dropped a mug in an attempt to make coffee. He lifted you up and carried you back to your room. “We can get that later.”  
          The both of you somehow managed to cuddle before falling asleep, and this time you had a peaceful sleep, dreaming about happy things like you and Shinsou having a happy life with a happy family. Dreaming of you and Shinsou being together forever. Dreaming of success and happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is garbage :)


	3. Yaoyorozu x Midoriya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kill me please 😭😭. I’m so bad at this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested:
> 
> “Momo/Izuku NSFW. it starts with Izuku spanking Momo for being a bad girl, then goes Momo giving him a really sloppy blowjob. no actual vaginal or anal sex has to be in there, but if you want to add it in, you can.”
> 
> You got it bae!

**_Izuku POV:_ **

_{Momo 😊} Is typing..._

Izuku looked down at his phone.

_New message from Momo 😊_

Izuku immediately opened the message. It was a picture of Momo in nothing but a shirt and her underwear. He got harder and harder with each passing second the image was on his screen.

_**Momo POV:** _

_{Izuku} is typing..._

_New message from Izuku_

_Izuku:_ Such a naughty girl

 _Izuku:_ I guess I’ll just have to put you back in your place, hmm?

 

I know I can’t back out of this one. I was about to respond but then decided not to. It would be used against me anyways. I mentally prepared for when he arrived, but all of that preparation went away when I heard him knock on the door. I slowly opened her door, scared but at the same time excited to see what he would do with me. He walked inside. 

**_Izuku POV:_ **

I stepped inside and immediately put her over my knee. “I’m gonna spank you, and with each hit, I want you to count.” I watched her slowly nod her head. Without giving her any warning, I placed a hard smack on her rear. “One.” I continue until I hear a ‘ten’ fall past her lips. “Good job” I say letting her sit up. She tugs at the hem of my sweatpants.

_**Momo POV:** _

I pulled down his sweatpants. “What are you doing?” I heard him ask me. I just continued with what I was doing, and lightly sucked him off. He put his hand on the back of my head and helped me because it was obvious I had no idea what I was doing. He let out a loud moan, and I felt something warm form in my mouth. I swallowed as he pulled me up into a cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg first requested chapter. Hope this is what you wanted, bae (i’m sorry if it isn’t lmk if I should change stuff)  
> My aO3 is freaking broken
> 
> 😐


	4. I procrastinate...a lot

So...I procrastinate like a lot which means I might have slow updates. Not to mention that I do have to come up with storylines and write them down. I’m not using my computer to write this either sooo... Yea

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be one of my own. It is a comfort fluff.


End file.
